Spread Your Wings
by Rasha013
Summary: A completely new adventure awaits the small blonde boy as he carelessly ran off to the woods. There he meets strange new friends and when he thinks he's lost, someone who he never expected to see, saves him! They're fairies! slightD18


**DISCLAIMER: I don't own KHR nor do I make any money from this fic.**

* * *

**SUMMARY: A completely new adventure awaits the small blonde boy as he carelessly ran off the woods. There he meets strange new friends and when he thinks he's lost, someone who he never expected to see, saves him! They're fairies! [slightD18]**

* * *

**WARNINGS: none**

* * *

The young blonde ran down the street as his guardian chased after him. He ran into forest, and the guardian lost him.

"Dino!" The man yelled, "Come back...!" His voice echoed through the forest, but he got no replay. The man wanted to go into forest, he really did. But it looked so... scary... it hurt. "Young master..." The man said in a whisper. "...I just hope you know what you're doing."

* * *

**THE ONESHOT DINO X HIBARI FOR CHRISTY~**

* * *

Dino stepped carefully as he walked into the forest. It was dark, and he was scared. He stepped ahead carefully.

**RUSTLE RUSTLE**

His head snapped to the source of the sound. His bright chocolate eyes were filled with fear. 'What was that?' He thought to himself. 'I just hope it's not the spider.' He continued to walk down the grassy path. There were all kind of stones on the way, it almost looked as if the deeper he went the stones began to have more scarier shape.

**RUSTLE RUSTLE**

His head snapped again. His eyes wide in fear.

"W-Who's there?" His voice was shaky but he managed to say it.

**RUSTLE RUSTLE**

He stepped back. He was too careless to realise there was a big stone behind him and he tripped, falling down and landing on his behind.

"Auch..." He rubbed the sore spot, his blonde eyebrows furrowed together. He tried to glare at the evil stone but his glare had no effect. The stone must have been tougher than he thought. He was a worth opponent. A small pout appeared on his pinkish lips as he realised the stone won this fight.

Dino's foot was not an inch away form the stone. An inner debate was going on in his little blonde head. He decided his mean side had won and kicked the stone. It flew away to the darkness. His ears listened until he heard the sound of stone falling down to the ground. Satisfied with the result, he clenched his fists and stormed ahead, not caring if the stone followed him or not. He would not fall over him two times.

**RUSLTE RUSTLE**

His attention returned to the rustling sound.

"I'm not afraid!" He yelled a little bit too quickly to be taken seriously. He wasn't afraid, or so he kept telling himself.

"Come out!" He yelled again.

Nothing.

The silence was unbearable and he had to make some sounds, it was too scary for his taste. But of course he wasn't afraid.

He started walking again.

**RUSTLE RUSTLE **_**RUSTLE!**_

He turned around quickly, trying to be faster that the thing that made the rustling noise but he quickly regretted that decision when he realised that yes, he was faster than the thing and yes, he did see it and yes, it did scared him more than the spiders.

It was a giant turtle!

"S-stay away!" He said, carefully stepping back. He was scared. His legs almost didn't want to move.

"Roar!" The turtle said and stepped one step ahead. And one more giant step closer the blonde boy.

"Ahhh..." Dino said. He turned around and started running ahead, not caring where he was going. The only thing that mattered was to get away from t-that monster of a t-turtle.

He was running with his eyes closed and a hand over his eyes, trying to stop the salty tears from falling down his pale cheeks. The darkness around him was unbearable, he needed light. He wanted light. Why was he here in the first place?

Then suddenly, the light hit his eyes.

"Wha—?" He asked, not realising what had happened.

He looked around himself and saw he wasn't in the forest anymore, but he actually exited it. But how was that possible? The last thing he remembered was the giant monster turtle chasing him. He looked around himself. It was nice.

He pouted, he liked it. It was sunny. And it had many flowers in different colours.

"Roar!" The sound reached his ears. It was back! The giant turtle was back!

Dino didn't even look behind him, he just started running again. He was running through the fields of flowers. Many blue, pink, red, orange, yellow flowers caught his eyes. The were beautiful. If he wasn't chased by the evil giant monster turtle he would have stopped and tried to pick up as many flowers he could.

"Roar!" It was close.

Dino shut his eyes again and started running. He ran.

He was becoming more and more tired, he couldn't run anymore. He was... tired... He stopped and caught his knees, panting. He listened to his fast heartbeats and irregular breathing. He needed a break. 'But the turtle...' His mind supplied him with many different ways the turtle could hurt him.

He turned around and saw it running towards him.

He shrieked and started running. Not as fast as before, but he was still fast. He was running, his eyes still fixed on the turtle behind him. It getting closer! If he hadn't been looking the turtle, he would have seen the rift. And if he had seen the rift, he wouldn't have fallen from it.

"AhhhhhhH!" His cry echoed through the deep dark hole in the ground.

* * *

"Do you think he's alive?" A voice said. It was filled with curiousness.

"Don't touch it! What if he bits you?" Another voice said, probably trying to stop the fist someone to touch something.

"It won't..." The first voice said. It was high-pitched voice. Like a fairy or something like that.

"Are you sure?" The third voice asked, it wasn't all that different form the first two.

"Yes, I've seen things like this one many times before." The first voice said.

"Really?" The other two asked in amazement.

"Yeah..." The first voice bragged.

"Ngh...!" Dino groaned and tried to move his limbs. It hurt...

"Oh, IT moved!" The little high voices shrieked.

"Mama...?" Dino asked. A small tear slid down his cheek.

"Do you think it's dangerous?" The voice said.

"Nah... Look at it. It's so... small..." Dino felt something poke at his cheek.

"You idiot!" The third voice said, probably scolding the first one. "You're smaller than it." Then silence. "What?" The voice asked, sounding desperate.

"You said it..." The other two said in disbelief.

"Said what?" The third voice asked.

"The 'i' word..." The other two whispered.

"So what?" The third said.

"We are not allowed to say the 'i' word..." The other two said.

"Ngh... where am I?" Dino sat up, and rubbed his eyes. It was dark. He whimpered.

"It's not like anyone will know..." The third voice tried to reason with the other two.

"Hello?" Dino called again.

"But we will..." The second voice said.

"Is anyone here?" Dino tried but the only thing he heard was his own voice echoing against the rock.

"It's awake..." The second voice said.

"Hello?" Dino called, his voice was starting to fill with fear. 'Where am I?' He asked himself.

"Dear IT, welcome to out land." The first voice said shyly.

"Where are you? Where am I?" Dino asked, still not seeing anything but the darkness.

"Don't call it IT. It's rude!" The second voice said.

"But I don't know what to call it." The first voice defended itself.

"Can anyone answer my question?" Dino was on the edge of the tears.

"Oh, sorry... who are you?" The third voice asked.

"M-my name's Dino." Dino said.

"I'm Gokudera." The third voice said.

"I'm Lambo." The first voice said.

"I-I'm Kyoko." The second voice said.

"Where are you?" Dino asked.

"Oh... right." Gokudera said and in instant Dino was facing three little fairies.

"Oh say something." Kyoko flew past his head.

"What are you?" Dino asked, not believing his eyes.

"We're fairies." Lambo said and joined Kyoko in flying around Dino.

"But the real question is... What are _you_?" Gokudera asked.

"I-I'm human." Dino said. His eyes tracing the small fairies.

"Right... and I'm the giant turtle that will eat you alive." Gokudera said, disbelievingly.

"It's true!" Dino whined.

"Dino... don't mind him. He's just jealous." Kyoko said.

"I'm not jealous." Gokudera said.

"Would you two please stop do—" **THUMP** the small fairy named Lambo flew into the rock and fell down.

The three pairs of eyes turned to see what had happened.

"Must. Not. Cry." Lambo was on his small knees, trying the best he could to hold back his tears. "Must. No—AGHHHH!" He burst into tears.

"Maybe we should take Dino back to the boss?" Kyoko suggested.

"Yes. It would be the smartest thing to do." Gokudera agreed.

The four children began their trip to see the fairies' boss. Dino was walking while the other three flew around his head. They walked through the dark corridors. They were made of rock, and sometimes, the water dripped down from the ceiling. When they came to the lighter part of the cave, Dino knew they must be close.

"Here we are." Lambo exclaimed as he ran into door again. But surprisingly this time, he didn't reflect and fell back, but instead he flew right through it.

"Dino. Come!" Kyoko called.

"How do I pass?" Dino asked, not knowing how the door mechanism worked.

"You just walk right through." Kyoko explained, and Dino nodded his head. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. Slowly, but carefully, he picked up his leg and carefully put it back down. He opened his eyes to see the part of his leg missing! He gasped. 'Amazing.' He thought to himself.

"Hurry up!" Kyoko peaked her head form the inside of the door. From Dino's point of view it looked as if she had only her head. It was scary.

"O-okay." He closed his eyes again and this time stepped thought with the whole body. It felt weird. Like he just had a cold shower but he wasn't wet or anything.

"Dino." Gokudera called. "We announce our presence to the boss. You should come." He advised.

"Is the boss good?" Dino asked while the three little fairies led him to see the boss.

"Yes, the Juudaime is the best boss one could ever have!" Gokudera exclaimed.

"Really?" Dino asked in disbelief.

"Yes, he is nice... and we like him a lot." Kyoko joined in the conversation.

"Okay then. I believe you." Dino said as they continued walking.

"Here we are." Lambo said as he pushed the big door open. The party entered the well lit room, with one big chair and a lot of other fairies.

"Woah..." Dino was amazed. It was so pretty!

"Oh, your majesty, the great Juudaime..." Gokudera said and bowed just slightly. "We are bringing our friend for you to see. We found him lying dead on the edge of the Fairy Forest when we were collecting our berries." Gokudera explained their situation to the great Juudaime.

"I see." The Juudaime said. Then, he smiled. "Welcome stranger. Please, tell us about yourself."

"I'm Dino." The blonde boy said. "I'm human." The gasps of surprise filled the room.

"A Human you say?" The Juudaime asked.

"Yes." Dino said, he was scared and his voice began to shake again.

"It was long time since we had another human to visit our land." The Juudaime said.

'Another human?' Dino though to himself.

"I see you are surprised. But yes, we had another human. Its name is Hibari. Hibari came here a yaoi **(**1**)** ago. Hibari left to find a way back to his own world." The Juudaime's voice began to fade away as he recalled another human. "We haven't seen Hibari ever since."

"Oh. May I ask to go and search for him? Maybe I'll have more luck than Hibari had." Dino said.

"Yes. You may. But I want you to have an escort so you wouldn't get lost." The Juudaime said.

"May we accompany him, oh The Great Juudaime?" Gokudera asked, pointing at the three of them.

"Yes. That's okay with me." The Juudaime said.

"Yes! Let's go and find your friend!" Kyoko cheered, and Dino couldn't help but to smile.

* * *

The small part waked for over an hour and Dino was tired.

"Can we rest for a bit?" He asked. He got three grunts as a replay and he sat down. "We will never find him if we keep walking this slowly." Dino said disappointingly.

"Hm... Maybe we should use our special fairy powers so we could track him down?" Kyoko asked suddenly.

"We could try." The other two fairies agreed.

The three fairies stood in a circle. The were holding hands and began chanting some Fairienese chant. Dino watched in amazement as the three different coloured lights lifted form the heads of three little fairies and flew to the air. He gasped as the three lights united and then exploded.

"Woah..." Dino stood in awe as he watched the lights reunite again and then explode in different colour. They repeated that a few more times before they stopped and the lights were suddenly gone.

"Did it work?" Kyoko asked.

"Yes, I can feel someone..." Gokudera said.

"Where?" Lambo asked.

"There." Gokudera pointed to the one of the corridors and the party quickly ran into it.

Dino expected to meet another boy, Hibari, but instead they were met by a swamp full of long dirty and muddy grass. The jungle looked very dangerous and Dino felt his legs might betray him.

"Is Hibari really in there?" Kyoko asked.

"I felt it that way." Gokudera said,

"Then we should go on and find Hibari." Lambo said.

"Yes. Let's go." Dino decided he wasn't afraid and the party stepped into the jungle.

* * *

Dino was walking through all kinds of bushes and deep muddy water, while three little fairies flew around his head. He had some trouble waking but he wasn't going to give up. He could do it. His shoes were wet and full of who knew what, and his pants were also muddy.

He scratched his forehead, it was hot and he was sweating. The thirst was also unbearable. His mouth was dry and his tongue flung itself between his lips.

The small fairies were talking silently among each other but Dino didn't care about that. He was sure they'd tell him if something was wrong. He scratched his arms as well. Something hat bitten him, probably some swamp fly with big white teeth.

**ZOOM ZOOM**

"What was that?" Dino asked, he startled at the sound.

"I don't know?" Kyoko said, she came down to sit on Dino's shoulder. Lambo soon joined her.

"What? Are you two afraid?" Gokudera asked. "I didn't hear anything."

**ZOOM ZOOM**

"What was that?" Gokudera almost flew into Dino as he jumped at the sound.

"I don't know..." Dino whispered, as if that would save them from the thing. "Maybe it's big giant turtle with a pair of wings." He finally whispered.

"We don't know. We've never been here before." Kyoko admitted.

"It's nothing." Gokudera tried to act cool, but inwardly he was scared as much as the others.

**ZOOM ZOOM**

"Maybe we should hurry up ahead?" Dino suggested.

"I agree..." Gokudera said and they resumed their trip a little faster.

Dino started walking very fast, and Gokudera had to try very hard to keep up with him. Those small muddy legs carried the small blonde hid and his two friends very fast. They pasted the big sandy lake. Dino wanted nothing to do with it. He had seen the latest movies and it was always like that. The main character got stuck in the pool of eating sand.

**ZOOM ZOOM**

The sounds were getting closer. A little too closer for Dino's liking but they kept going ahead. Hibari was more important than this **zoom**ing thing. They came to a lake, the normal lake. With water and many many fishes. Dino sighed. They were saved. They just needed to cross the lake and they'd be safe form the Zoom.

"Do we have a boat of some kind?" Dino asked, looking around and sighing sadly when he realised that all the threes in their vicinity were old hollow threes with many holes and al lot of strange insects.

"We could make one with our powers." Kyoko suggested.

The three fairies stood in the circle and Dino watched as the three lights lifted from their heads and joined in the air. They exploded and this time they didn't rejoined but instead they flew to the different parts of the swamp and then a few moments later, the parts for their new boat flew, being carried by the lights.

"Amazing..." Dino whispered as he watched the boat being put together.

"Finished!" Lambo exclaimed as their lights returned to heir heads.

"Let's go." Dino said and he sat down in small wooden boat. It even had paddles.

_**ZOOM!**_

Dino jumped in his seat and without looking behind he started paddling away from the coast and to the other side. The trip was tiring. He never imagined how much strength one must have to be able to paddle. When the party thought they were safe, the catastrophe happened.

Those big fishes were actually a meat eating fishes who liked to have small fairies and a human boy as their desert.

"Quick! Paddle faster!" Gokudera shouted in his high-pitched fairy voice.

"I'm trying!" Dino yelled as he paddled faster and faster and _faster_! until he hadn't reached the shore and stopped altogether.

"Are—**pant**—we—**pant**—safe—**pant**—now?!" Dino asked, trying to catch his breath.

"I think so..." Gokudera said.

"Good." Dino said.

They stepped out of the small boat and continued their search for the lost human boy. The big and dense jungle made them stop a quite few times. Dino was tired again. The adrenaline was spent and he wanted to sleep. His eyelids became heavier and heavier...

"I'm sleepy." He said in a small sweet childish voice.

"Then sleep, well watch your back." Kyoko said.

"Okay." Dino nodded his head and rubbed his eyes. He sat down against one of the trees and closed his eyes. He fell asleep almost immediately.

* * *

When Dino woke up, he knew something must be wrong because there wasn't the usual talking between his small companions. He looked around and the realisation crushed on him. 'They're gone!' He thought frantically.

"Gokudera!" He called.

"Kyoko!"

"Lambo!"

No response.

"Where are you?" He called again, by now he was on the edge of tears and nothing could stop him from crying. "Why did you leave me?" He sobbed.

_**ZOOM ZOOM ZOOM**_

The zooms came a lot quicker now, and a lot more loudly. His eye widened in realisation. 'The Zoom ate them!' He got up quickly and started running away from the Zoom.

_**ZOOM!**_

The Zoom exited the grass and Dino was face to face with a big swamp fly. It had three big eyes and a big ugly nose with big long hairs sticking form the top of its head. Its body was green with big brown dots on his back.

"S-stay away from me!" Dino yelled.

"Zoom...!" The Big Fly came closer. Dino could see its poisonous needle sticking out and the poison dripping form the tip. It was ready to attack him.

Dino stepped back, but unknown to him – there was the stone behind him and he tripped.

"Auch..." Dino muttered and rubbed the sore spot. He pouted as he took the evil stone into his hand and glared at it. "I thought I told you to stay away." He scolded the stone.

"Zoom...!"

His attention was back on the big fly that was coming dangerously close to him. He had to think fast. 'What should I do?' He remembered the had the stone in his had and he threw it directly into fly's third eye. It zoomed in pain and Dino used that small distraction and began running.

He ran away and then he saw a cave. He though it would be a good place to hide, and he hurried. Just a few feet before the cave's entrance he tripped. His feet got tangled into the long grass that was lying on the swamp ground. He turned to face his opponent and closed his eyes when he saw the fly coming closer and closer.

"Zoooooom!" The fly moaned in pain again and Dino opened his eyes to see what happened. He gasped when another boy, a black-haired boy, stood in front of him with a big stick in his hand and was showing off the fly. "Zoooom..." It retreated after a quick fight with the boy.

The boy turned around and Dino saw it was somewhere his age – 8 or 9 years old.

"Hibari?" Dino asked, his voice shaken form the shook.

"How do you know my name?" The black-haired boy asked.

"I'm here to save you." Dino exclaimed.

"Save me?" Hibari asked.

"Yes, the fairies told me you're here. I wanted to help you." Dino admitted, he blushed a bit when Hibari's eyes scanned his muddy clothes.

"Oh... Thanks." Hibari said shyly, blushing a bit as well and giving his hand to Dino.

"Thank you as well, for saving me..." Dino accepted the hand and he got up. Hibari looked at him and nodded his head. Dino felt warm, and had to smile at the other boy.

"Let's go." Hibari said and pulled Dino with him.

"Where are we going?" Dino asked.

"To my cave." Hibari explained.

"Oh-kay." Dino let Hibari drag him across the swamp to another cave. When they reached Hibari's current home, Dino felt relief wash though him. There on the clearing were three little fairies playing.

"They're okay..." He whispered more to himself that to Hibari.

"Yes, they found me and told me where you were sleeping." Hibari admitted.

"Really?" Dino asked, his voice as filled with enthusiasm and happiness.

"Yes." Hibari nodded his head, another blush crept to his pale cheeks and made them a nice shade of pink.

"I'm glad you found me." Dino said, feeling shy. "Do you know how we can escape this place?"

"Maybe. I never tried that before." Hibari said as they made their way to the dancing fairies.

"Dino!" The three little fairies flew to the blonde boy and he laughed as their dust tickled him.

"I'm fine! I'm fine." Dino laughed.

"Must. Not. Cry." Lambo said, on the edge of tears. He managed to hold them for a second before he burst into tears. "I'm so happy you're okay." Lambo fairy pushed his small form against the blonde boy.

"I think the exit is on the other side of the cave I live in." Hibari said.

"Then we should go there." Dino said.

"But... It's scary and dark in there." Hibari admitted.

"I'll protect you from the dark." Dino said.

"Really?" Hibari asked.

"Yes." Dino grinned, and for the first time he was sure he wasn't afraid to be in the dark.

"Let's go then." Hibari exclaimed.

The small party of two boys and three fairies made their way to the dark cave. It was really dark and it smelled like a moss. The fairies liked the smell, it reminded them of their home, while the two boys had to pinch their noses because the smell was stinky to them.

They walked through the dark corridors and sometimes, Dino felt Hibari pushed his hand into his own. Dino just grasped the boy's hand and assured him it was okay and it would be over soon. Hibari calmed down only when Dino smiled at him. Something about the other boy was telling him he shouldn't be afraid.

They walked for quite some time before they saw the cave's exit. It was a bright round light. It was too bright for the boys to see though it but normal enough to normally look at it.

Dino turned to his fairy friends. They looked very sad. Dino smiled at them.

"Don't worry! We'll see each other again." He grinned.

"You promise?" Lambo asked between his sobs.

"I promise." Dino said.

"We believe you." Kyoko said.

"Then... we'll see each other later." Dino said and wiped off the tears in his eyes. He would miss them. "I'll miss you." He admitted.

"We'll miss you too." The three fairies said in union.

"We should go." Hibari tugged on Dino's hand.

"Yeah. Bye..." He waved at them and they waved back.

Dino and Hibari held hands, as they walked to the light on the end of the tunnel. It meant the end. But at the same time, it was a new beginning.

* * *

**1 – I know you know what 'yaoi' is. XD I just had to use some kind of new word for their time. I mean, I couldn't use years and months because they have a different world – a fairies' world and the time does not mean the same in both real world and their world, you know?**

**So just imagine that 'yaoi' is a new word for time in the fairies' world.**

* * *

**THE END**

**

* * *

**


End file.
